


Lost connection

by ladylana



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Story, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Undercover, technomancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: An alternative conceptualization of the original story, with Andrew as the main character and Zach being at the other side of the barricade.





	1. The Watcher

It all happened momentarily. The explosion. The light. The _noise_.

Zachariah wasn’t sure what hit him. It is too late to do anything when he notices the danger.

But at the last moment, he instinctively covers one side of his face with one of his hands and tries to turn away from the light. An unbearable heat hits him from the right, and his body immediately goes numb from the sensation. His face burns and his knees give up, but he can still see and observe, how everything around him trembles and vibrates, how the ground shakes and the roof explodes with a loud bang! and rumble.

It’s like a beast. A roar, a soaring cry heralding the damnation.

In the centre of it, there’s a boy. Enveloped in light so intense it’s almost impossible to look. But Zach has to look. He wants to face death with his eyes open.

It looks like the end of the world. His Master’s face is the last thing on his mind, when his body finally gives up.

 

“Master Connor, did you look for me?” Andrew Mancer, new Master in the order, fresh after initiation that didn’t go quite as expected, returned as fast as he could from his first mission assigned to him by Eliza Mayor, his new superior. That mission also didn’t go quite as expected, but Andrew had yet to think about the excuse to give the Mayor.

“Yes, we have some troubling news for you.” Master Connor looked really uncomfortable, glancing restlessly around the chapel. “We expect to have a… visitor.”

“Troubling news are all we ever have.” Andrew tried to cheer him up, but this time, it didn’t work. His smile faded as quickly as it appeared. “What? Is it _him_?” he asked, using the tone of voice reserved only for mentioning Victor Watcher, the most suspicious and dangerous member of the ASC. Everyone knew who is mentioned, without actually using the name. “I avoided his question when he ambushed me just outside the chapel, but I didn’t think he would be bold enough to come here.”

“No, it’s not _him_ ” Connor Mancer sighed, still looking unsure. “Andrew, do you remember a boy your age, who came to us almost at the same time as you?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Can you be more specific?”

“He was a Rogue once.” Connor provided an explanation.

Andrew jerked. Something in his eyes changed.

“I… remember. What was his name? He was sent away after I…” Andrew stopped. Lies. He remembered him well. Too well. One of the survivors, who wouldn’t – or couldn’t – look him in the eyes after Andrew almost killed him. And the scar that defaced him…

The details. He remembered it all.

His name was Zachariah. Zachariah Rogue.   

“What of him?” He asked carefully, trying to hide away the guilt and pain he felt every time someone mentioned the accident. It wasn’t his fault, he and everyone around him knew that, but still. It wasn’t pleasant memory.

Connor Mancer opened his mouth to answer the question, but they both jumped when the sound of a solid door opening echoed thorough the almost empty chapel, and he wasn’t able to explain anything to his protégé. He tried nonetheless after a brief moment.

“Listen, he’s not—what you think. Just—“

Andrew couldn’t hear the rest. When the doors opened, and a silhouette in white and grey clothing came in, armed with a pistol and a dagger, the only thing he could hear was ringing in his ears. He couldn’t even hear Great Master Ian greeting, as he left his spot in the centre of the chapel and moved closer to the visitor. He couldn’t see the concern on Sean Mancer face either.

The only thing Andrew could see was the scars on the soldier’s face. And cold, blue eyes, that quickly scanned the surrounding. Right, left, up and down efficiently. He kept his hair short, with dark undercut and silverish strands on top. Two wires were visible on his temples.

“What’s this?” Andrew asked, noticing how dry his mouth had become. “How… What is he doing here?”

“Andrew, listen to me.” Connor’s voice has finally reached him. “Calm down and listen very closely. There’s something going on between the army and the ASC. Victor snooping around and asking uncomfortable questions was part of it. There’s more going on that we know, and giving you a promotion caused them to make a move. You—“

Andrew stiffened. Those cold, blue eyes just landed on him. A smile, as brief as a heartbeat, graced soldier's scarred face, making it handsome in the scariest way possible. Andrew felt chills going down his spine.

Everyone in the room looked at him, without actually looking. The atmosphere was heavier than usual, and even though some of the technomancers were chatting casually, the tension was noticeable in both their body language and voices. And when the visitor has finally exchanged last words with Great Master, and came closer to Andrew and Connor, everyone seemed to hold their breath for one moment.

“You’re Master Andrew? I’m Zachariah Watcher, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m assigned to watch your progress and aid you on your missions, before you settle in nicely in the arms of our army.”  

“I…” There were no words to describe how terrified he was. A guy with a grudge, a _Watcher_ at that! Tailing him, reporting on him, watching his every move! “Sure, nice to meet ya?” His accent stumbled, as well as his smile. He couldn’t smile.

Maybe not ever.

But Zachariah could. Again, a brief smile appeared on his face. But it didn’t reach his eyes. They remained as rigorous as his choice of clothing. White, grey and black.

Without much color.


	2. At Curiosity's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Andrew explores the full glory of the Ophir's Slums and has the pleasure of doing business with the Vory's boss, Zachariah meets his former Master at Curiosity's.

Andrew left Anton’s Rogue office and exhaled. That slimy bastard, though he was dressed elegantly, was just as bad as his reputation. Andrew felt like he needed a bath after just a talk. Good thing the Vory’s boss didn’t cultivated handshake greetings. If he did, Andrew would have felt obliged to slap his face with his prosthesis, fully charged.

Talks went as expected – with washing each other’s hands routines. Mancer felt really dirty after reasoning with the guy, but at least he’s gotten the info about the missing Merchants and the caravan.

And he had lost the shadow that accompanied him all day from yesterday. Shadow called Zachariah Watcher.

It was damn terrifying, but at least he _knew_ about him and his presence. He was more afraid of eyes that he couldn’t see. For now, Andrew convinced himself that the ASC won’t tail their own agent, so he can be afraid only of this one particular guy, but… you could never know. But for now, it looked like he lost him. Zach didn’t want to make Anton’s a visit, and – with crooked smile – informed Andrew before that he will be at Curiosity’s. Like Mancer would actually go look for him.

Ignoring his team comments about what just happened and calming their moods, he went to the place he was directed by Anton. He preferred to solve everything peacefully, if possible, resorting to violence only if necessary. Streets full of criminal elements didn’t actually help him with that resolve, but he somehow managed. A miracle of sorts.

He went deeper into the dark, dirty alleys of Ophir’s Slums.

 

Zachariah changed his outfit for the occasion. He choose a civilian shirt over his usual army’s outfit, and mingled with the crowd at the bar. Funny how many doors opened before him with that simple change. Of course, he had to receive an approval of the higher-ups, because uniform was everything for a soldier, especially when he was on a job, but he had a reason to do so, and besides, it was easier to hide. With an excuse to eavesdrop and collect information, he has found a corner in which he could drink in peace.

Of course, he didn’t eavesdrop that much. From time to time, he liked to enjoy his free time and good alcohol. It was expensive, sure, but he had the money and wasn’t too parsimonious to spent it in a bar.

People were going round near his place, but he didn’t really pay them any attention. Maybe sometimes, more from habit than real curiosity. A prostitute had offered her services to him, but he managed to refuse her without much problem and explanation why. If only she knew who he was, she would probably scream and run.

He shifted body weight on his right elbow. He tried to prop himself more comfortably, but this side of his body was as unbalanced as always. From _that_ day, it was just like that. He couldn’t feel a single thing with his right arm. Scarred skin on his face was as insensitive as the rest of his right side. After the incident at school, Masters tried to wire him and wake already dead nerves, but it turned out pointless. That's why he still had wires in his body and temples - a memento of a past, without any deeper meaning now.

Well, he was already skilled in combat at that point, so he was moved to the military, and then the ASC reached for him. He really didn't have any say in that transfer. The alternative was the Slums and living like a rat on the streets, under the Vory's boots. Again. 

“Zachariah.”

He jerked. How could he not notice the steps? He blamed the music. It wasn’t loud, but played with his senses nonetheless.

“Master. Sean.” He greeted the unexpected guest, turning his head to the side. It happened to be his right side. “It’s unexpected to see you here.”

“Look who’s talking. You, drinking here, are almost as rare as me coming down here.”

“I’ve asked my _mama_ for permission.” Zach made a snarky comment and gulped his drink in one go.

“ _Mama_ Abundance?” Sean’s lips jerked in attempted smile.

Zach asked for another glass.

“And _papa_ Victor, so don’t worry.”

Someone close enough to overhear his words jumped on his toes and looked at him with fear, visible even in the dimmed club lights.

Sean, with his white hair and pale complexion, stood out from the crowd. People were literally making room for him, going around and turning eyes. Not to mention he came with his technomancer gear on. No wonder people were wary.

He sat on a free chair beside Zachariah. Answering barman’s intense glare, he ordered a drink. A strong one at that.

“How’s your arm?” Sean asked, and his eyes softened.

“Numb. Unresponsive. Heavy.”

“No changes?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

They both received their drinks. Zach paid for them, giving Sean a funny glare.

“Zach, your new assignment…” Sean started, but soon stopped. He looked concerned. “You know that we trust you. _I_ trust you. But the boy…”

“I don’t need his trust.” Zach’s voice hardened. Maybe it was purposeful, maybe not. But soon, his tone softened again. “Sean, I… you’re my family at that will never change. Especially you. For all these past years I treated you like my father and that won’t change in the future. Just… listen. I’m just a smoke screen, but that you probably already know. Besides, I think my employer… is waiting for something to happen. I can’t really put my finger on it, but… Tailing Andrew is one thing and I will do it. I can’t hide anything so it would be best if he doesn’t do anything stupid. Then again, I think there’s something else on their minds and they won’t really care about his actions.”

Sean slowly nodded.

“They are sending us to the front more often” he confessed, though Zach knew that. “I already don’t have any student within my protection, so I expect to receive new orders. And soon.”

Unwillingly, Zachariah felt a pang of pain in his chest.

“Master, I—I’ll miss you.” He tried to reassure him. To tell him a comfortable lie. But couldn’t, because that was the truth. Technomancers from Ophir were sent to the front, and most of them never came back. This war was brutal, and mother Abundance constantly needed soldiers to protect her borders.

So many people, good people, were lost already.

“Zachariah, I just want to ask you one thing.”

“I can’t promise anything, but go ahead. Remember that my hands are mostly tied, Master.”

Sean nodded again.

“Support Andrew, if you can. It won’t be easy, but there may come a time when he’ll need it.”

“I won’t risk my head for him.” Zach grumbled.

Sean remained silent for a moment, and then finally sipped from his glass. His gaze changed. It became pensive and… sad.

“Soon, we will all risk our heads for a cause we won’t believe, Zach.”

“Master, I—“

“Think about it, Zach. I’m not pushing you. You were always strong-willed and did what you thought was best. I just want you to make a decision you won’t regret.”

Zach closed his eyes and exhaled.

“I’ll try, Master.”


	3. Deserters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is really restless after his first day of work.

Of course Victor wanted to know about the talk. His words, sweet as poison, sounded nice and friendly, but Zach knew him better than that. Then again, he was promoted to the rank of a Watcher himself, so he didn’t have to confess everything. Still, he had to be careful about his actions and words.

It was like a balancing on a thin line.

Zach already knew what words to use and how to spawn a believable story. It wasn’t the first time he was forced to do that. Using truth and lies, he managed to calm Victor’s curiosity. For a time. But he knew that it won’t be enough. Nor for a long run. Because they never trusted him enough.

He was an outsider, and even a “freak” for some, because, at one time in his life, he was a Technomancer. It didn’t matter that, in the end, he wasn’t trained to be one. Sure, he knew how it felt to throw a lightning bolt, but he could only relive it in his memories. The only thing that remained was his combat training, that he perfected throughout the years. And because he had some connection to Technomancers, he was allowed to train with one of the Masters in his free time, under supervision of a selected ASC member.

Of course, he chose Sean every time. He was his first Master, a friend, almost like a father – he easily filled that space in Zach’s heart. They trained under the watchful eyes of other ASC recruits and Watchers, but still, there was something between them, a special bond, that allowed them to feel and communicate freely, even in that kind of environment.

Zach trusted Sean. Andrew?

Well… that matter was debatable at best.

 

Andrew didn’t sleep well. And it wasn’t because of a new place. On the contrary, he really liked the room and everything in it, including nice bed and a workbench to work on his equipment, which was one of the most important task to do every day. So he was really happy about his new quarters, but…

Yeah, there was a very unsettling “but” circling in his head.

His first day at new work ended… well, not as expected. He wanted to act as he was told, because he didn’t want to get into any troubles. That would probably end badly for all his brothers and sisters in the order, but when he was chasing the deserters in the Underworks… There was no easy answer. Sure, his orders were clear, but he _understood_ the guy. Boris wasn’t a madman, nor were his men. They just wanted to live, to breathe freely, to move away from all the pain and exhaustion.

Andrew couldn’t find it in him to kill or even arrest him. Because it wouldn’t be right.

And damn the consequence.

Still, it got him thinking. That, in the future, he will probably encounter more of those morally questionable choices. He knew what was _right,_ what _should_ be right, because he was taught all about it from his youngest years, but his heart just couldn’t agree with those rules. Not always.

And then, there was Zach. He didn’t accompany him to Anton Rogue’s office, but then he appeared in the Underworks, though Andrew didn’t call for him earlier. Or maybe it was _because_ he didn’t call him. Andrew really preferred to have Dave and Jeffrey watch his back at this point, than to put his life at the hands of a Watcher.

Because that would be a suicide, right?

Andrew tried not to show on his face just how surprised he was, seeing Zach there, underground, looking almost relaxed while he was sitting on some crate. As always, he was wearing his white and grey uniform, though some elements were added, as to reinforce it. Probably a skill he acquired in the past, taught by a Technomancer. Andrew could recognize that particular craft from a mile away, because every attached to the armor piece had a specific shape. And Zach’s armor upgrades had those shapes.

Of course, he avoided getting into an argument, and besides, Zach said that he was waiting for somebody. It was hard to question this without yelling, so Andrew kept quiet, as well both of his companions. They proceeded, and found two groups of deserters. They knocked them out and went deeper into tunnels.

At the end, they’ve found Boris.

How much did Zach see? Andrew started to worry. It was obvious that Zachariah was tailing them. He remained invisible after that encounter, but of course he had to go after them, that much was obvious. But… did he already report everything to the headquarters? What will happen to him after this day?

Andrew shrugged.

He couldn’t find it in him to cheer himself up that night. And he certainly didn’t get a good night sleep.


	4. As they say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has a plan, and asks Zach to accompany him on the next mission.

Nothing happened. Not one thing. Other than receiving another orders from Eliza Mayor and some other tasks from people around him, like from a merchant he had rescued before, Fiorello, or a quartermaster. No one was tailing him, no one wanted to arrest him. There were no eyes on him either after he went outside, on the streets.

It was… strange, to say the least. But it got Andrew thinking.

Then he made a decision. He inhaled rapidly and then turned on his heels.

He knew what he wanted to do next.

 

“Just change your clothes, please.” Andrew looked at the man standing in front of him with skepticism painted all over his face.

Zach smiled. Well, tried to, as the right side of his face couldn’t really participate. Not like the skin and nerves were damaged beyond repair, it’s just that he learned to smile very carefully while his skin was healing. It took a long time. And then, it just stayed. He knew that people felt like he was mocking them with that face.

But Andrew actually smiled in return. In the same, crooked fashion.

“I’m not intimidated by you, by the way.”

Zach didn’t know if that was a statement to warn or reassure him.

“I’m not threatening you. Not yet” he answered, still smiling.

“But you are planning to do that in the future? Threaten me?” Andrew was very quick at catching up with this conversation and its undertones, because he was prepared for it. 

“I was sent to watch, not to threaten anyone. Besides, it was never about you anyway. So you can relax.”

Andrew frowned.

“What do you mean? If you’re not tailing me, then…?”

“No, I _am_ tailing you, but I have other reasons than watching your ass. You’re just making that harder by asking me to accompany you today.”

Andrew started to realize something, but the newly born idea was too vague to simply understand its meaning at this moment. And Zach’s smile was far too irritating to just let him analyze anything at the moment. He let it go. For now.

There was another matter to talk about and suddenly Andrew felt a little shy about it. Then again, he felt a surge of irritation overwhelming all other emotions. Why should he feel troubled? Yeah, he knew that he should be wary around Zachariah, because he was a Watcher and was working for a very powerful, dangerous people, who would have destroyed everything and everyone if they learned the truth about Technomancers and the origin of their power. But for now, he was assigned to be a leader, and even that Watcher had to obey when given orders. Military regime and rules came in handy sometimes. 

That thought calmed Andrew down in a second. He reached to one of his pockets and grabbed the thing he had prepared earlier.

“Here” he said, handing Zach a dagger. “I noticed that you’re carrying a knife, so I made you one.”

Zach has finally stopped smiling. His eyes sharpened in a second.

“You made it?”

His question made Andrew somewhat uncomfortable. Again.

“Yeah. I’m in charge of equipping my team, so I bought necessary parts and upgraded this dagger. So you won’t stay behind while I’ll be kickin’ some ass” Andrew tried to sound cocky and use some silly accent to hide how flustered he started to be.

Zach hummed a note, and then smirked. Again.

“…Okay.”

Andrew almost jumped out of surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You did it for me, right? I’ll use it while tagging along.”

Zach has finally reached for the knife and then strapped it to the belt on his leg. Andrew hated how surprised he was and hoped that it wasn’t showing on his face.

“… So, you probably need time to prepare. Meet us near the barracks at six.”

“Sure, but you said something about my looks.”

“Your _clothes_ , not your… looks.” Andrew stumbled a little, because his eyes were immediately guided to Zach’s scars on his face. “Can you please change into something less… _that_ ¸ and more casual?”

“I’m a Watcher, I don’t have casual clothes.” Zach’s tone of voice was almost challenging.

But Andrew was back on track again. It was easier when his enemy acted and sounded like his enemy.

“Then I’ll take care of your new equipment. Just be ten minutes earlier before the mission, so we could dress you up properly.”

Zachariah was still smirking and it was driving Andrew crazy, but he told himself to calm down and breathe. It was what he had decided – that he would take that risk and try to understand the reason why the ASC made their intentions known. Because that was a smoke screen, that much was clear. The question was, what was behind it?

Zach shouldn’t be trusted. But there was an ancient saying, which Andrew really liked for some reason. It stated: Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer. And he intended to do just that.

He just hoped that decision won’t bite him back.   

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm replaying the Technomancer again, this rough gem, that I love so much every time I play it. This time, I equipped Zach with the ASC uniform... and hell, it fits his so well LOL. And that's how it all happened. This fic was born.  
> Most of the story mentioned here refers to the canon, so I won't write much about it. Just the bits that differ and are important, so it won't be a literal retelling of the game. And Zach won't be that bad, I promise :)


End file.
